This Is Such A Drag
by IAmTheUltimateYaoiFanBOO
Summary: He wouldn't want to go out with me. I'm just Chouji. Big boned, nervous-eaing, gay Chouji who Shikamaru would never go out with. What a drag.


**Hey! Me again. I'm working hard against my writers block for MIA Missing In Action and so far got half of the third chapter done. I just haven't been in a mood to finish writing it. Note to self: don't post until you finish the entire story. Anyway, I got the idea for this oneshot when I read a little story when Ino rejected Chouji. Stupid bitch. Didn't know what she was missing out on. Anyway, I have this other oneshot too that my sister is co-writing, but its not done yet. It'll be my first cross over. Damn it. I'm babbling again. READ AND REVIEW! I NEED INSPIRATION FROM YOU! [hey that rhymed :)]**

**Rating: K**

**Warning: Um...I don't think there are any warnings I could give except that Chouji is self-hating.**

**Summary: He wouldn't want to go out with me. I'm just Chouji. Big boned, nervous-eating, gay Chouji who Shikamaru would never go out with. What a drag.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Shika!" I yelled to my best friend. Said best friend turned to look at me. He smiled his radiant smile. It made my heart race and made me feel all bubbly inside that I was the only one who could see that smile. Shikamaru dedicated that smile to me when I had first made him smile back in the elementary school.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I walked around the classroom munching on my bag of chips. It was the first day of class and I was super nervous. No one had said hi to me and no one would look at me. As I finished my bag of potato chips, I bumped into someone. I looked up to see a tall guy glaring down at me.<em>

"_Hey guys. Look at this. The little guy is lost. Wanna give him a hand?" the guy said. His friends snickered behind him. Scared all of a sudden, I quickly answered him._

"_I'm not lost. I'm just looking around and wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I said, pulling another bag of chips out of my pocket. I ate when I was nervous._

"_Hey, whatcha eating, fatso?" one of his friends said. I teared up at the nickname. I hated being called fat. I looked around to see if anyone was watching. Everyone was chatting with their friends. The teachers were too busy also._

"_Potato chips." I mumbled._

"_Give me them." the friend demanded. I stuffed them back in my pocket._

"_No they're mine." I said. The friend leaned down to my height and glared at me._

"_Give me the chips." he demanded again. I shook my head and he tried grabbing them out of my pocket, ignoring my protests. Suddenly, a bunch of rocks flew out of no where, and started hitting the bullies._

"_Leave him alone!" someone yelled. The bullies, not wanting to cause a scene, decided to leave me alone. I turned to my chips' savior._

"_Thanks. I'm Akimichi Chouji." I introduced myself and stuck out a hand. The boy shook it._

"_I'm Nara Shikamaru. Those guys are real jerks. They're from my neighborhood and they love to cause trouble." my savior or Shikamaru advised, "Are you okay?" I then realized that I had tears still in my eyes. I blinked them away._

"_Yeah. I'm fine. I just don't like being called fat." I said. Shikamaru frowned._

"_No one does. You gotta stand up for yourself if someone does call you that. Beat them up." he said with fire in his eyes. I laughed a bit._

"_I might just do that when I learn how to fight. I might give a one-two move my dad showed me." I said showing Shikamaru the move. He smiled then looked confused. "What?"_

"_I haven't smiled a real smile in a long time. I now claim that you Akimichi Chouji are now the only one who will see me smile a true smile." he exclaimed._

"_Cool. I've never owned a smile." I laughed and soon Shikamaru joined in._

* * *

><p>And to this day, he still only smiled that smile to me. I eventually had more self-confidence and now I beat up anyone who calls me fat, indirectly or directly. Shikamaru changed my life that day even if it was only the 1st grade. He even tried to stop me from the nervous-eating habit, but I couldn't grow out of it.<p>

"Hey Chouji. Whatcha been up to?" Shika asked. He continued walking expecting me to follow which I did.

"Nothing. I was bored so I decided to go to the park where I find you." I said smiling. He glanced at me and shrugged. I don't know what it was about Shikamaru that made me like him. Yes, everyone. I, Akimichi Chouji, am gay and like my best friend Nara Shikamaru. Shikamaru had never judged me or said anything mean about me. He was a genius and gave great advice. He had always been by my side since the 1st grade and beside his all-around great personality, he was really really hot.

I loved every aspect of Shikamaru's looks. His pineapple hair. His deep, oddly black eyes. His manly figure. Trust me. I'm not a perv, but at school I would always check him out when we were dressing for P.E. I wouldn't look at anything below the waist though.

"Chouji. Chouji. Chouji are you listening!" I heard him say. I shook my head and looked back at him. We had stopped walking and he was staring at me with his arms crossed. Shika sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"I said that I have to meet up with Temari right now. So I'll see you later okay." Shika said. I felt my mood go down a bit. He was going to see his girlfriend Temari who I absolutely despised. She always bossed him around and hit him. Every time I see her I want to hit her to make her feel the pain she gives Shikamaru everyday.

"Um..alright. I'll see you later." I said trying to hide my disappointment. I turned around to walk back to my house, but I stopped.

"Shikamaru!" I called to him. He turned back at me, His black eyes boring into mine.

"Yeah." he said.

"I-I-I l-l-lo- never mind." I said, shaking my head. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at my stuttering and shrugged.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." he said and started walking in the opposite direction.

I sighed and kicked at the dirt. How could I be so stupid? I almost told Shika that I loved him. _He is 100% straight, Chouji._ I told myself. _He would not go out with you._ I sighed again and started walking home. Yeah. He wouldn't want to go out with me. I'm just Chouji. Big boned, nervous-eating, gay Chouji who Shikamaru would never go out with. What a drag.


End file.
